Christmas At The Olsen's
by APrairiefan
Summary: Nellie coming home from New York to visit family for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It has a twist on the episodes, "Return of Nellie", and Bless all the dear Children"

Christmas At The Olsen's

It's Christmas time in Walnut Grove and everyone is excited and getting ready for all the festivals. At the Olsen's a lot of preparation is being made as they just received a letter from Nellie, their daughter who is married and moved to New York with her husband Percival and two children, Ben and Jenny they are coming home for Christmas! All are excited about them coming, Nels, Harriet ,Willie, and yes even Nancy for she remembers the last time Nellie was home for a visit they became good friends. Nancy really wants to see her again and meet her husband and children also.

Willie tells Rachel, his wife, that his sister and family are coming home for Christmas and Rachel is also excited to see them.

They are getting ready for Nellie's return, getting things together. Nancy is excited about seeing Percival and Nellie but is also caught up in making her Christmas list as Nancy puts her list up in the Mercantile, Nels asks her to get a tree. Nancy, "A Tree?"

Nels, "Yes a tree your sister will be here in a week."

Nancy, " I'm busy with my Christmas list do you think Nellie will get me something?"

Nels, " Won't know unless we get a tree to put them under"

Nancy wants to help but doesn't want to go to the woods. Just then Jason Carter walks in. "Nancy I need to tell your father not to get the scarf I ordered for my mom for I don't have the money to pay for it nobody needs me to cut trees"

Nancy says, " it's already here, but wait you can cut me a tree for it!"

Jason returns in an hour later with a tree but it is small, "Nancy, I have the tree"

Nancy, "You expect me to put that in my living room?"

Jason, "It's not that bad"

As Nancy turns her head, "Oh take your tree"

Jason, "What about my scarf?"

Nancy just ignores him and goes back inside and says to herself, " I'm going to have to go to the woods..." and than she sees a big tree outside the window and decides, hmmm... she cuts the tree and it lands through the window, Nels screams, "NANCY!"

Nancy says, "You hate me don't you?"

Nels, "YES!"

The tree is finally up and decorated it, and yes Nancy helps to decorate. Just two more days and Nellie, Percival, and the two children Ben and Jenny will be home for Christmas.

The next day Nels and Harriet are sitting in the living room looking at the tree and starts to talk, Harriet says, Nels we haven't seen Ben and Jenny's since they were babies."

Nels, "I know they are like 10 years old now."

Harriet , "Do you think they will know us?"

Nels, " I'm sure they will!''

Harriet, "I hope so! I can't wait to see them"

Nels, " They will be here tomorrow!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas At The Olsen's: part 2:

It is bright and early on Dec. 24th, Christmas Eve, Nels and Harriet are just getting out of bed.

Harriet, "Nels, Percival and Nellie, will be here today, what time does the stagecoach arrive?"

Nels, "About 1pm, we have all morning to do 'finishing touch ups' before they arrive"

Harriet, "Yes, Nels we have alot of work to do, we need to get their room in the Hotel ready and I want to make a nice lunch for them. Nancy can help me with their room and lunch as you tend to the Mercantile. Is Nancy up?"

Nels, "I will go see."

Nels goes to Nancy's room sees she isn't up yet and says, "Nancy time to get up out of bed, your sister will be here around 1pm and your mother needs your help getting their room ready and a nice lunch prepared, as I tend to the Mercantile"

Nancy still excited about them coming says in a joyful tune, "Ok Father, I'll be down in 15 minutes''

It is now about 9am and Harriet and Nancy are starting to clean up the room for The Dalton's arrival. Harriet says, "Nancy we need clean sheets, towels ext. and let's decorate the room with Christmas candles, the room should like nice for them."

Nancy, "Ok Mother, I will put the bedding and the towels in the wash, and find some nice Christmas Candles and decorations."

Harriet, "Thank you, sweetie you are being so good to help out!"

Meanwhile over at The Wilder's, Room and Board, where Willie and Rachel live they are also getting up and anticipating the arrival of Percival and Nellie. Willie says, "Rachel, sweetheart, let's go over to the Restaurant and see if we can help"

Rachel, "Ok, love"

The Restaurant and Mercantile is in full swing with customers buying last minute gifts. Willie and Rachel come and do their part.

It is now 11:30am and Harriet and Nancy just finished cleaning and decorating the Hotel room, Harriet says, "Nancy we need to get lunch started, I think we should make Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, with carrots and gravy and dinner rolls and some nice cold Ice Tea"

Nancy, "I'll make the Mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots and dinner rolls"

Harriet, "Thank you, lets get started"

The time is going by and before they know it, it's 12:45pm the stagecoach will be there in 15 minutes with Percival, Nellie, Ben and Jenny. Harriet says, "We need to hurry outside they will be here soon, put the food on the stove to keep it warm."

Nancy, "Ok Mother, the food is done and keeping warm on the stove, let's go met the stagecoach"

Over at the Mercantile things are slowing down so Nels closes up, and Nels, Willie and Rachel also go outside to met the stagecoach. At The Wilder's, Laura and Almanzo rush out. Down the street come the Carter's to meet the couch also they never met Nellie's family. At 1pm sharp the couch is on time and there is a big crowd to meet the Dalton's. Hugs and kisses from all the town. Harriet and Nels say at the sametime, "Welcome home, Ben and Jenny have gotten so big."

Nellie, "Yes, they have mother and father."

Ben and Jenny run up and hug grandma and grandpa and say, "We are so glad to see you, mother had told us alot about you"

Harriet says, "Nancy and I have made lunch let's go in and eat."

Nellie, "Oh good, we are starving"

So they all go in and enjoy the Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy. Afterwards Nancy offers to clean up the dishes and Nellie says, "Mother, she had changed."

Harriet, "Yes she has, she is being a big help."

Later that evening they are sitting in the Living room with some eggnog and cookies and just chatting with each other as Nellie is playing Christmas music on the piano. Nels says, " Nellie you have really improved on the piano."

Nellie, " Thank you Father, I have been practicing"

starting to get late and a big day tomorrow Christmas Day Harriet says to Nellie, " Nancy and I will see you and Percival and the children to your room."

The Dalton's, "We are tired."

They get to their room and Nellie says, " Mother the room is so beautiful and smells so Christmassy with the say their goodnights and go to bed. All are in bed except Nels and Harriet they say to each other "what a wonderful day now let's put the presents under the tree and then go to bed ourselves."...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas At The Olsen's Part 3:

The Olsen's are having a great time as The Daltons (Nellie, Percival, Jenny and Ben are visiting for The Christmas Holiday). Now it is Christmas Day and everyone is getting up. Harriet says to Nels, "I wonder if Nellie, Nancy would like to help me cook Christmas Dinner? The Goose is already in the oven. Nancy did such a good job on the Mashed potatoes and rolls we had the other day for lunch she can do those again with the other vegetables. Nellie can do the pies and desserts."

Harriet starts to go down to the kitchen as Nellie and Percival come over from The Hotel, Harriet says, "Nellie would you like to help make Christmas Dinner?"

Nellie, "Yes, I would love to"

Just than Nancy comes down, hearing the conversation, "Mother can I help too?"

Harriet and Nellie both say, with a smile on their faces, "Of course you can."

Willie and Rachel walking in, Rachel also wants to help in the kitchen. All the womenfolk go to the kitchen and start the Christmas Dinner, and the menfolk and children sit in the Living Room and chat. Nels asks the children, Ben and Jenny, "How do you like it here in Walnut Grove?"

Ben says, "It's different from New York City, but I like it a bunch it's quiet here."

Jenny, "Yes, it is very different from the big City in New York.

In the kitchen as Harriet is tending to the Goose in the oven,and Nancy and Rachel are preparing all the vegetables and dinner rolls and Nellie the pies and desserts. Nellie says, "Mother do you remember before I married Percival, I didn't know anything about making a pie and you hired Percival to teach me?

Harriet said laughing, "I sure do!, you were terrible but Percival was patient with you and now look at you I'm proud of you all"

Nellie, " Yes he was patient with me, and taught me alot and now Nancy is doing well with her cooking, time she gets a boyfriend."

Nancy says with a grin on her face, "Oh Nellie!"

It's about 1pm and Christmas Dinner is just about done and Nancy tells everyone to come to the table, "Dinner is served." They all sit down at the table and Nels says a prayer of thanks for the food and all the family being together.

Percival curves the Goose and passes it around to the children first Ben and Jenny than Nancy, Willie and Rachel, Nels and Harriet, than puts a piece on his plate. All the food is passed, Mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, Cranberry sauce and they eat and eat and enjoy each other's company.

After dinner Nancy ask Ben and Jenny, "Do you want to help me clean up the dishes?"

They both say, "Yes."

After the dishes are cleaned and put away they gather around the Tree and open their gifts and what wonderful gifts they all get.

Rachel receives a Betty Crocker cookbook from her husband, Willie. Rachel gives him a book on business.

Nellie gets a new set of dishes from her mother and father. Nellie gives her mom, Harriet a new fur coat and her dad, Nels a fishing rod. Nellie than turns to Nancy and gives her a beautiful new blue and white dress, Nancy in return, "Oh thank you it is beautiful!" and gives Nellie a nice new hat.

Percival receives a new suit from Nels and a hat from Nellie his wife.

Ben gets a bike from his grandfather, Nels. Jenny a China Doll from Harriet her grandmother.

They all got wonderful gifts and thankful for each one hugs and kisses all over the Living Room.

Later that evening in the Living Room by the fireplace and Tree, the adults enjoy a cup of coffee and a piece of Nellie's Apple Pie. Ben and Jenny have a cup of milk and pie.

Ben asks, "What do we have planned for New Year's?"

Rachel replies, "Ben, The Town of Walnut Grove always has a watch night service with potluck and we stay up till midnight and watch fireworks which your grandfather shots off."

Ben and Jenny both say, "That sounds great."

They finish their pie and head off to bed.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas At The Olsen's Part 4: New Year's Eve and Day

It's early New Year's Eve Harriet and Nellie are sitting in the Living Room discussing what to take to the watchnight service that evening and Nellie says, "I would like to enter the pie baking contest and I think Nancy should too."

Harriet replies, "That sounds like a good idea, I believe you should and Nancy as well."

So Nellie goes up to Nancy's room and asks her if she wants to enter the pie baking contest tonight at the watchnight service and Nancy says with great delight, "Yes"

Nellie decides to make a strawberry cream pie, and Nancy decides on a Lemon Meringue pie. As they are in the kitchen, Harriet comes in and says, "I'm not going to enter the pie baking contest. I will just make us a nice basket lunch of Fried Chicken, chips and Cole slaw."

Nellie and Nancy both say, "Sounds good mother."

As Nellie and Nancy continue to bake their pies, and Harriet cooks the fried chicken, Nellie says, "Nancy, how old are you now?"

Nancy, "I'm 18 and about to graduate from High school."

Nellie, "Great about to graduate!, Next we need to find you a husband to cook for, you have been doing a good job while I've been here. Maybe if you win the bake off someone will notice!"

Nancy says, in shock and question, "Nellie, sure, maybe?"

Nellie says in hope, "Nancy trust me it could happen."

Nancy and Harriet just have a smile on their faces.

As they continue to cook and chat about Nancy's future time goes by and it's time to go over to the Church and hand in the pies to the Reverend Alden for the "testing" It's 3pm and the testing of the pies will be at 6pm. They are different festivities going on over Walnut Grove. Horse racing, three legged races, pig chases, log chopping contests and on and on, and folks just walking around and chatting. As Nancy is walking and chatting with folks she meets a new boy who is new in Town, his name is Andrew Clark. Andrew walks up to Nancy and says, "Hello."

Nancy replies, "Hi, I never saw you before, are you new to Walnut Grove?"

Andrew answers, "Yes, I moved here 2 weeks ago from Mankato."

Nancy, "I used to live in Mankato at the orphanage before being adopted by Nels and Harriet Olsen. Walnut Grove is a nice place you will love it here."

Andrew, "Yes, it is a nice place."

They continue to chat for awhile and it is getting close to 6pm and Nancy says, "I need to go to the pie contest, I made a Lemon Meringue pie for the bake off."

Andrew says, "I Love Lemon Meringue pie, I'll go over with you."

So they walk over to the pie contest and as they look at all the pies Nancy shows Andrew her Lemon Meringue pie and Nellie's Strawberry cream pie. They also see lots of other pies like Mrs. Carter's Apple pie, Laura Wilder's Peach pie and so on. Nancy says, "They are so many good looking pies, I don't know if I have a chance to win."

Andrew replies, "Sure you do."

Reverend Alden, test all the pies and it comes down to 2 pies in the running, Nancy's Lemon Meringue and Laura's Peach pie. Reverend Alden takes another bite of each and both Laura and Nancy have their fingers crossed. Than Reverend Alden puts 1st place on NANCY'S.

Nancy all excited says, "I Won, I Won!"

Laura comes over and congratulates her and they both hug.

Everyone picks up their pies and returns to all the festivities. Nancy offers to share her pie with Andrew they go off and enjoy the pie and each others company. They finish the award winning Lemon Meringue pie and Nancy says, "Now I'm thirsty."

Andrew replies, "Nancy that was such a good pie! Let's have some lemonade to wash it down, my treat." They get a lemonade at Willie and Rachel's stand and begin to walk around and chat and chat. 12 midnight comes around and the fireworks begin. Nancy and Andrew watch them together.

It is now about 1:30 am and the fireworks are over, Andrew sees Nancy home and says, "Thank you for the pie and the evening together, hope we can see each other again."

Nancy says, "Of course."

Harriet and Nellie sees them on the front porch and thanks hmmmm... Nancy walks in and sees them with a big smile and says nothing and smiles back.

Nellie, Percival, Ben and Jenny have to get to bed because they have a long day tomorrow as they are heading back home to New York, so they say their "goodnights" and off to bed.

The next day they get up about 12 noon the stage will be arriving around 6pm to pick them up. They have lunch and chat about their visit and returning to New York. 6pm comes and before they get on the stage Nellie says to Nancy, "Make sure you keep me informed about Andrew."

Nancy says with a smile, "Oh Nellie, we just met. Have a good trip home."

The End... Or is it the end with Nancy and Andrew... ️


End file.
